bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Volume 1 (Vigilantes)/Extras
Extra pages from Volume 1 (Vigilantes). Nice Guy/ The Crawler’s Profile The Rough Design All Might style hoodie. Over the counter flu mask (during early hero period). Bought it on the net. Skinny Jeans Real Name: Koichi Haimawari Birthday: February 22nd Height: 172cm Favorite Thing: Curry Quirk: Slide and Glide Behind the Scenes The concepts here were "Izuku Midoriya if he'd never met All Might" and "not yet a complete adult but no longer a boy." In the story, he's shown to have a kind and accepting nature that gives him a knack for communicating with troubled individuals who live in grayish zones, starting with his master and Pop Step. I think of this as his own special hero qualification. It's something most pro heroes and even Knuckleduster lack. -'Furuhashi' At first, I was convinced he was supposed to be the rebellious sort, so I gave him these mean-looking eyes (ha ha). His overall silhouette is definitely supposed to be reminiscent of Deku's hero costume. -'Betten' Knuckleduster’s Profile The Rough Design Coat and military pants. Real Name: unknown Birthday: unknown Height: 185cm Favorite Thing: Smoking,Beer Quirk: none Behind the Scenes The concepts at play here are "if All Might = Superman, then this guy is more like Batman" and "societal justice vs. personal justice." He's not actually a bad guy once you get to know him, but I never let myself forget that he's also fundamentally a weirdo. -Furuhashi With all the characters, not just the Master, Furuhashi gives me the visual specifications, and I draw them according to that (ha ha). But this guy is the most fun to draw out of all of them, so far. -Betten Pop Step’s Profile The Rough Design Rear view is scandalous. Boots with lifts. Real Name: Kazuho Haneyama Birthday: 5/28 Height: 158cm Favorite Thing: Yogurt Quirk: Leap Behind the Scenes When ironing out her concept in meetings, I told my editor about five times that she's a plain girl who lights up at night and goes bouncing around the city and is kind of like Masakazu Katsura's Shadow Lady. He said, "That's right, you really like Shadow Lady, Furuhashi.” She tends to be harsh during her runins with Koichi, but I remember explaining during the one-shot submission that she's secretly the type to fawn over people, so even when she's giving Koichi or whoever a tongue-lashing, it should be clear from her expression that she's worried about them. I'm such a pain in the butt. -Furuhashi In the design phase, I was initially worried about making her look too much like Shadow Lady, so I got rid of the wings on her back. But then Furuhashi asked, "Would you mind giving her wings?" So here we are. The guy knows what he wants! (ha ha) -Betten Samatsu and Namimaru Rough Designs Real Name: Ichimoku Samatsu Birthday: 10/1 Height: 183cm Favorite Thing: Mad-dogging people Quirk: Beams from his eyes Real Name: Jube Namimaru Birthday: 11/10 Height: 160cm Favorite Thing: Slacking off Quirk: wooden swords from his hands Behind the Scenes Two certain someones from X-Men, yes. At first I was just going to use them for the start of chapter 3, thinking,”I’ll barely get away with this level of parody, so this time only…” But then they kept showing up in chapters 4 and 5, so my editor said, "These guys again, huh? (ha ha)" They’ll probably end up as regulars in the bonus pages of the volumes. (ha ha) I like them, because they're just so easy to employ however I want. -Furuhashi Furuhashi instructed me to make them look like delinquents. Samatsu's visor was inspired by a certain Marvel superhero. Namimaru (whose name comes from a certain group) just gets rounder and rounder the more I draw him. (heh heh) -Betten Afterword Betten, here. In all honestly, even I get excited when I receive the first drafts from Furuhashi-san I think. “Whoaaa! I want everyone to read this ASAP!!” And "Noooo! who the heck's gonna do the drawings for this?!” It's so intense I feel like I'm going to explode, usually. But if I happen to survive, then I see you all in Volume 2!! Allow me to explain. (This is only about Vigilantes, mind you) The source material is Horikoshi Sensei’s MHA. This Manga is drawn by Betten Sensei. So what does writing the script actually entail? 1 RESEARCH I read MHA, of course, but I also consume lots of other media, like american comics, movies and shows. Sam Raimi’s spider-man 2. The Dark Knight. X-men: First Class. Iron Man 3. I tend to like the middle entry of most series but then I go and forget what episode of these Netflix shows I was on! String claims 2 CREATING THE STORYBOARDS, OF FIRST DRAFTS I draw something that ends up looking like margin doodles of a hero comic in a grade school kid’s notebook. I get a lot of free range here it’s really fun. 3 BETTEN-SAN TRANSFORMS IN INTO A SUPER-COOL MANGA! I can’t draw well, so I’m constantly throwing better notes like this one. Make this panel really cool and decisive!! Designs are up to you. Draw a whole bunch of distinct heroes and villains-about 100 each-in a huge, crazy. free-for-all battle!! make it look lively And then I get some laughs out of Horikoshi sensei! And that’s the job!! I’m all nervous,making these requests and thinking, “This’ll really piss him off,” But then he goes and draws it. Amazing. I’m so sorry. It’s a demonic system that only benefits me! He’ll get what’s coming to him. I bet for being so cocky Yeah… true enough It’s &$*% Thanks for your support Please don’t give me what’s coming to me. Hideyuki Furuhashi Message from Horikoshi Tons for fun!! An awesome story with awesome art!! Knuckleduster is so cool!! -'Kohei Horikoshi' Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras